Empty Swing
by Kitty Phantomhive
Summary: Two cousins try to solve a mystery of what's going around Mistveil Park.


**Note: I wrote this story in 6th grade and now I'll copy it here :D If the chapters are short, sorry about that. I came up with this during groups. We would pick out random folders, and i got the story one. So, i decided to write a scary story.**

**Rating: T because I figured a murdering story wouldn't be rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea, some of it, yes.**

**Summary: Two cousins try to solve the mystery of an old murderer that has been going around a park.**

**Dedicated to: Two kids that read the story, Natalie and Ali. **

**Other Notes: Also based off of the movie and book, Lovely Bones. Names from Harry Potter. And ugh, when I read the story on the piece of paper, my handwriting was horrible!**

**Warnings: Characters might do very stupid things that you'll think in your head "why the hell did he/she/they do that?!"**

* * *

Ginny shook her head as she waited with Myrtle at the dentists office, waiting for their fathers. Myrtle braided her long, shiny black hair while dangling her feet on the chair.

"Are they out, yet?" Myrtle whined impatiently. She had black hair that went up to her waist and her bangs were lower then her chin. She had a plain black shirt and a plaid skirt with long black stockings. It was just her style. Glaring at the goldfish with her dark green eyes, she always states that her eyelashes are so long she could see it on the top of her eyes. She kept her nails long and sharp. She was pretty much the dark type. She had pale skin that her friends said she looked like a vampire. Resting her head on her fist, she groaned.

"They'll be out in a minute," said Ginny. Ginny was the complete opposite. She had light-brown curly hair and tan skin. Her nails were always painted in an unusual way, when Myrtle was actually the unusual one. She was girlier than Myrtle, wore skirts and dresses more than Myrtle. Complete opposite of Myrtle. She pressed her red lips together, waiting. They've been waiting for an hour.

The room was all white, just white, and when the sun hit the walls, it was too bright for them to see. Then, an old man who walked around the desk, looking helpless and glared at the two cousins. He had a stupid green hat covering his bald head, very wrinkly skin and it looked like he smoked, and no lips, just like an other old person—elder.

He never smiled, even though Ginny put a bright smile on her face and waved. Myrtle didn't smile at all. She despised old people. He walked out silently.

"Hello, sweetie." Ginny's father walked up to them. He looked exactly like Ginny. He stroked his small beard and hummed in his low voice. "Myrtle, your father is coming now."

"Hi girls," said Myrtle's father, "this dude has more cavities than I thought." He looked the opposite of Ginny's father. But, they had the same smile. And white teeth.

"You guys can go somewhere. We'll call you when we're done," Ginny's father told them. The two girls nodded and said their goodbye, then walked out the door.

They were walking to Mistveil park. Then, they saw the same old man. He kept staring at them with no emotion. It was creepy. An old newspaper flew down the sidewalk. They looked at it for a second, then looked back at the old man. He wasn't there. Stalker...

The two girls continued walking until they reached some woodchips. On a cold day like this, two teenage girls are at the park. As Myrtle always said, you're never too old for a park. With some swings.

The newspaper they saw earlier flew past the swings. Myrtle picked the wrinkled piece of paper with just two fingers.

"Uh, ew, why are you picking it up?" Ginny asked in disgust. Myrtle ignored her and Ginny followed her on the swing. Myrtle read the paper out loud.

"Over FIVE Little Girls Murdered. What a sucky title." Myrtle continued reading. "Over five girls have been murdered. Misty and Mary was abducted and taken."

"Taken and abducted means the same thing," Ginny commented. "What a sucky editer." Myrtle nodded.

"Investigators found their blood at the park," Myrtle read on, "one survived and declared the killer threw a knife at her sister when she was on a swing." They looked at each other, looked down on the swing they were on and shrugged. "Investigators asked what he looked like but Misty didn't know." Myrtle sighed of the horrid article.

"Also two girls have been also—"

"Used 'also' twice in one sentence," Ginny commented again. Myrtle ignored her and continued reading where she left off.

"Murdered on the same swing and the same park. Creepy, huh?" Ginny nodded and waited for Myrtle to start reading again. "Katy, the younger sister was buried in the sand box." They looked at the sand box by the red slide. "Investigators could not find the other sister's body, Kaily. She was taken when the lights were out."

The article went on. "Victoria was waiting for her father, also in the same park, and same swing, and, was killed. The butcher threw her body into the lake. Most of them said somebody was wa—"

"Stopstopstopstopstop," Ginny said, making the 'p' sound longer. "That's too creepy. I wish you never read that. Now I'm freaked." She checked her phone for the time. 6:30 already. They were still on the swing, waiting for Ginny's father to call. But no, he didn't. They've been sitting on that swing for minutes.

"Somebody is watching us," Myrtle whispered.

"You're crazy."

"I'm always crazy!" Myrtle screamed in a whisper.

"No, no, I mean crazy crazy," Ginny replied, "and why are we whispering?!"

"Because..." Myrtle started to say very darkly, "that old man is watching us." Her face was serious, and she was probably right. The lights went on. "Call your dad."

"My phone ran out of battery."

"You idiot," Myrtle huffed, "the old man will strike. Remember when you told me to stop reading?" Ginny nodded slowly, gripping onto the chain holding the swing Myrtle was on. "Well, it said somebody was watching them. And who was watching us? That old dude."

"Call him an 'elder.' It's not nice to call someone 'old.'" Ginny said. "And why are we here anyway?! What if this is the park? And how do you know he's watching us?! Huh?" Her voice started to get louder.

"Because," Myrtle murmured. Her eyes were wide, staring at the slide. It looked as if they were in a horror movie. A little girl's hand was sticking out of the slide. "That." She was pointing at it, and how could of not noticed it? They looked right at the slide while reading the newspaper. Had she just been killed?

They walked up to the slide, getting a clearer view. "Oh my god," Ginny gasped. A little girl who looked so innocent was laying down on the slide, dead. Her eyes were still wide open, and her blood was still oozing out. Looks like she just been killed. Her arms lay out in both sides of the slide. Her pink lips were a little open, looked like she was murdered before she could scream. She looked like she was still breathing, then sighed, and stopped moving. They both were speechless. And they decided to run. Run from Mistveil park. It was the most disgusting sight.

Myrtle was gripping Ginny's hand firmly. Was she killed before they got there? When they were just on the swing? Their eyes were full, their stomachs twisted, their throat felt weird.

"Helloooo ladies!"

* * *

**I just changed some stuff because the chapter would be too short and it would be too boring. Write a review and tell me what you think! Criticizing it would help, it would tell me what i have to change. **


End file.
